


moonlight dancing

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, F/M, Rivendell, dancing in the moonlight, kili is seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are an elf in rivendell who is seduced by kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight dancing

**Author's Note:**

> song is by bette midler-moonlight dancing

You were out walking in the gardens of Rivendell at night..the moon was full overheard...the stars twinkeled up in the lovely sky overhead on this gentle warm summer evening. You had decided to come out to the gardens to enjoy a peaceful walk..especially after the dwarves merrymaking at dinner time earlier.There you were playing your harp for Lord Elronds dinner guests...noticing one of the dwarves making eyes at you as you played. You were intrigued by him..his dark hair..those dark eyes..all intently watching your movements as you played. He wasnt bad looking ..for a dwarf..admittedly you never really looked before..always to short for your tastes...but this one had a certain twinkle in his eyes that caught your eye this time.You gave him a soft flirty smile and he returned it in kind, making you blush.

It was shortly after this brief exchanging of looks that one of his friends stood up and began a rowdy song, causing food to fly as they all stomped thier feet in rhythm. You couldnt believe your eyes at such a disgusting display of uncouth manners from these men...it shocked your tender elvish sensibilities.You left shortly after that...now you were clearing your mind as you walked amongst the nightblooming flowers..letting the warm night flow over you. Suddenly there was a sound behind you, making you turn around to see what it was. There standing in the moonlight was the dwarf from earlier...smiling at you as he slowly walked towards you...silently padding on his feet closer...like a wolf.

"Hello. Im sorry if I startled you lady. I just was out walking this evening when I happened to see you." his smile was charming..in a wolfish way..making your heart twitch in excitement for some reason.

"No...you are fine to walk in these gardens. Im (Y/N) and you are?" you asked him kindly..for some unknown reason you were still captivated by him...must be those eyes of his..there was a certain sparkle within them that appealed to you.

"Oh." he said with that charming smile of his. "Im Kili...at your service fair lady." the way he said it made your breath hitch slightly..as if a wolf was stalking you..you couldnt help the blush that stole across your cheeks.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kili. Would you like to keep me company while we walk?" you saw his eyes light up at the prospect of more of your company.

"The pleasure is all mine lady (Y/N)." the wolfish smile was back once more..this time there was a barely heard growl within it..making your heart beat a bit faster. You both walked around for sometime, just gazing at the beautiful sight of the moon shining down..illuminating the garden. You hear Kili begin humming a melody that is enchanting to you.

"Whats that you are singing..hir nin( my lord)?" your curiousity making him smile in joy at your interest.

"Its a song I heard once when I traveled with some merchants once. Would you like to hear it..hiril nin( my lady)?" you were surprised that he spoke sindirin..coming from his lips it sounded deeper like a growl..almost sexy to your senses..you didnt know elvish could have such a animalistic quality to it as that. You nodded your head, unable to find your voice, and he smiled once more. This time it had an element of a wolf who almost aquired its prey and he began to sing...you were trapped by the sound..unable to move now. His voice was sensual sounding..like this time of the night that it was right now...exotic, caressing the mind, a dark playfull tone ..you listened to his song, entranced by it.

How bout a little bit, a little bit of moonlight dancin

underneath the starry sky?

How bout a little bit, a little bit of moonlight dancin?

just the moon and you and I

Mmm, just the moon and you and I

moonlight dancin, mmm, moonlight dancin.

The look in his eyes was dark yet playful as he began to sway in time to the rhythm..you watched him..intently.

How bout a little bit, a little bit of late night romance

underneath the starry sky?

how bout a little bit , a little bit of late night romance?

just the moon and you and I

Mmm, just the moon and you and I

moonlight dancin, mmm, moonlight dancin.

Your body of its own violition began to sway in time with his..he noticed and held out his hand, inviting you in joining him..you accepted his dark proposal as he spun you further under his musical enchantment.

Ohhh, nobodys gonna be there

ohh, so dont you wanna go where

we could dance across the sky,

leave the world behind us?

nothing that we couldnt do

yeah we could dance across the sky

leave the world behind us

just the moon and me and you

mmm, just the moon and me and you.

You both moved in perfect synchronization with each others bodies..coming closer as you were twirled into his embrace..closer as you both danced..his arms pulling you closer to his body as his rich voice rolled over you, luring you further under his sensual spell he was casting upon you.

We could hide inside the rhythm

til the morning finds us

share a little ecstasy.

yeah we could hide inside the rhythm

til the morning finds us.

if you come away with me

ill show you how it feels to be

moonlight dancin, mmm, moonlight dancin.

His eyes were seductive and very alluring..it was like an aphrodisiac to your senses..there was a predatory gleam in his smile as he saw you were under the spell his sultry voice had cast..the wolfs prey was falling beneath his mighty teeth.

Oh we gonna sail on the wind

oh, so dont you wanna begin?

Your bodies were pressed so close..swaying in an erotic dance that was just of you two.

moonlight dancin, mmm, moonlight dancin

how bout a little bit , a little bit?

how bout a little bit, a little bit of moonlight dancin?

Suddenly you found yourself swept up securely and safely in his arms as he walked towards a part of the garden..deep in the darkness, hidden away from the moons eyes.

Just the moon and you and I

moonlight dancin, mmm, moonlight dancin.

His voice was husky as he carried you deeper into that darkness..the wolfs smile was victorious..he stalked, hunted, and caught his intended prey..you were his for this night.

Maybe you should take notice of dwarves in the future from now on..especially if they were like this one. Happy birthday to you.


End file.
